ipkknd_3_adnis_katto_gillehrisfandomcom-20200214-history
Pratham Break Ties With Chandni
Pratham Break Ties With Chandni is the 18th episode of the show and is aired on 26 July 2017 Plot synopsis The Episode starts with Pratham saying I will help Chandni. Advay presses the remote. Chandni’s slippers hit PP and his mum. PP’s mum asks is she mad. Advay says I told you. PP recalls Advay’s words that Chandni is mentally unstable. Advay goes to Chandni and says I don’t play same move twice. He sees Indrani pleasing PP’s mum and presses remote button angrily. He feeds the pigeons. Murli comes and says wow, you are feeding pigeons, but why, pigeon is to take love letter, but you are one to hate. Advay says letters are of hatred also, this pigeon will take hatred message. Murli asks what are you going to do now, suspense, why are you over feeding pigeons. Advay says more has to be given to get full loyalty, wait and watch. He claps. Pigeons fly. Shakun says relation got over. Kajal says Chandni, you got such a good relation, you kicked it. Shakun says you should have refused to it, why did you insult me. Kajal says we have no respect, but your inlaws are big people, why did you hit slippers, you got such a good relation, even when you are defamed. Indrani says enough, I will not bear anyone raising finger on Chandni, it was an accident, its not Chandni’s mistake. Chandni hugs her and cries. She says I did not do anything. Indrani says everything will get fine. Shakun asks how. Indrani says relation did not break yet. Chandni says I will rectify my mistake. Indrani asks her to apologize and save this relation, as she has many hopes from it. Chandni goes. Kajal says you always take Chandni’s side. Indrani says I have managed things bit, weak is won by power, foolish is won by service. Murli does PP’s massage and hits him. He gets an oil and says you will relax by this. Murli gets irritated by him. Chandni says mum said PP will be in spa. She goes to PP and sees Murli giving him a massage. She says I m really sorry, our names is going to get linked, why will I insult you, don’t be angry on this relation, it matters a lot to me. Advay says this relation matters a lot to me too. PP falls asleep. Murli sees him and goes. She asks were you listening to me, what are you doing here. He says if my would be wife meets any calculator by hiding, I have to come. She asks what’s this would be wife. He says wife does not sound romantic, what shall I call you, moon, baby, darling… She asks him to get quiet. She says you have done all this, I can’t see Indrani’s tears, so I came to say sorry to PP, let me talk to my would be husband. Advay says you are talking to your would be husband, I m all yours, tell me. She jokes on him. He stops him and gets close. He says if I feel bad, I will do something which I shouldn’t. She asks what will you do. He says whoever comes between us, I will ignite him. She asks how will you do this, do anything. He says Chandni…. She says PP…. He throws a lighter towards PP. PP shouts fire. She gets shocked. Advay smiles and thinks of his plan. FB shows Advay giving oil to Murli, and says PP will not burn by this oil, Chandni will get burnt by this fire. Chandni gets water and pours on PP. Everyone comes and gets shocked. PP’s mum says we came here to get related, not to get insulted. Indrani asks what’s happening. PP says my body was burning. Kajal says then why is there no smoke. PP says believe me mom, my body was burning. His mum says don’t say this, its wrong meaning. Chandni says he is saying true about fire. His mum asks him to stop it, enough of insults. Chandni cries and goes to Advay. She asks what’s your enmity, you entered my life and house, why are you doing all this, you don’t know this relation is very imp for my family and mum, if this relation breaks, my mum will also break, I m not scared of you, don’t try to break me and scare me, stay away from me. He says Chandni, stop else…. She says I heard and ignored your threatening Mr. ASR, I will not stop you. Rabba ve….plays….. Precap: Yash unites Advay and Chandni’s hands. He says I trust you, you will always keep my daughter happy. Advay puts dupatta over Chandni and him, and asks her to agree now. Gallery Episode Clips Episode link Episode 18 References Episode 18 Guide